Truman's Mistake
by mafllp95
Summary: My Verison of Truman's last chance.


**Truman's mistake**

**No one POV:**

After Casey saw Truman kissing Viki she went over to Derek so he could take her home.

"Derek I need to leave" she said tapping his shoulder.

"Can't, dancing" which he was with a little blond.(typical)

"Derek please" she said desperately this time. He turned around to see her holding back tears.

"You ok" he asked sounding concerned about her for once. She shook her head. Derek pushed her gently by the shoulders.

"What happened?"

"I saw Viki and Truman kkk"

"Kayaking" he said trying to help. Not working.

"kissing" she said her voice full of sadness. He passed her and went off to the cheaters.

"what is wrong with you two"

"chils Der, were just two friends catching up" Viki said. If Derek was a girl he would punch her in the face.

"well Casey saw you to catching up" there faces fell slightly.

"Look your reading this all wrong" Truman pleaded. Now him he could punch in the face.

"I don't read on the weekend, and no one should treat Casey that way. So you go over there and apologize then never speak to her again"

"Gez, since when are you so protective of Casey?" Viki asked._ This girl is getting on my nerves._

"Since now get your coat cuz"

**Casey POV:**

"Case, I'm sorry, let me explain" Truman trying to when me back dream on jack ass.

"No Truman, why don't you go back to her" I told him I didn't even want to say her name. She is one hell of a cousin.

"Hey, come with me so we don't have such an audience"

"Whatever" I said as I followed him. The next thing I knew I was pushed into a room and forced on a bed.

"Truman get off" I said as I trashed around. He was on top of me, feeling all over me with one hand, then he covered my mouth with the other.

"Shut up and take it" he said then he hit me in the face.

**Derek POV:**

I couldn't find Casey so I was looking around the house. Finally, I heard her, but not the way I wanted. She was in trouble. So I kicked down the door. He was on top of her and I punched him, When I did he flew against the wall. Casey had blood on her face. _I'll kill him. _But for now Casey was the only thing that mattered. We were heading out and Casey was tying to hide her face.

"hey, what about me?" Viki called.

"you have legs walk home" I told her. When we were in the prince I checked her face. Her entire left cheek was bruised. At least the bleeding stopped. The two hour ride home was quite. Casey just ran home to her room when we got home. Nora was worried, but she understood. And so did I.

**Casey POV:**

"Ow ow ow " was all I could say while taking of my makeup and clothes. I slipped in my pj's and went to bed. How could I have been so stupid. If Derek hadn't of come when he did. I didn't even want to think about it. He usually a pain but, was always there when I really needed him. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I muttered. Then Derek came in and sat on my bed.

"Um hi" he said, well at least he was trying. But my emotions got the better of me. I rapped my arms around him and cried my eyes out. And strangely he hugged me back.

"Case" he said when I was done. We were still rapped in each other's embrace. I looked him in the eyes. He stroke my bruise. I love this side of him.

"Say the word and I'll kill him" He said to lighten the mood. I laughed a little. Then I rested my head on his shoulder. Before I knew it we were looking in each other's eye again and every second our faces got closer till our lips touched. We went soft and slow till we needed to part for air. I remembered my cheek and quickly covered it. He chuckled and took my hand away.

"Thank Derek for everything" He pressed me softly down on the bed.

"I love you Casey" He whispered to me. My heart melted.

"I love you too" I told him. There was a little crowed outside the door cheering quietly. We both laughed, got in a more better position, and let the kids in. They were all on my bed giggling.

"Finally" Marti said excited.

"We have to keep it a secret for now ok Smarti" Derek told her.

"Ok Smerek" then she moved from Derek's lap to mine and Kissed my injury.

"Hey Casey Maybe we can all sleep here tonight, you know just in case Truman sneaks in or something." Edwin suggested.

"Yeah, Casey I want to be with you tonight." Lizzy pleaded.

"Well" I said looking at all their faces.

"Ok" I said. They all shouted.

"Shoosh" Derek and I said in unison.

"Sorry"

I woke up in big strong arms with Marti in mine. Lizzy and Edwin were already up and on my computer. This would usually bother me but I'll let it slide.

"So how bad do look?" I asked scared to know the answer.

"Pretty" wow thanks. Well at least they didn't know what happened last night. Or so I thought, Derek told him and swore them to keep it a secret. The phone rang and woke the remaining two. Marti got it.

"Hello" She asked. "Truman you big booger head. I'm happy Smerek kicked your butt."

"Yeah, how could you do that to her we could charge you" Lizzy said.

"And we might" Edwin added.

"In other words come near her and you will hear the wrath of the McDonald Venturi's" Derek concluded. Everyone Cheered.

"Thanks you guys" I got pulled into a big group hug. Finally my feel good family moment.


End file.
